


Like Strawberry Wine

by stucky1994



Category: AU - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky1994/pseuds/stucky1994
Summary: Scarlett Rosie Harrison was the youngest child of a family of 7. She was the only girl and the only one that stayed on the farm to help out her parents.She couldn't imagine leaving that little town in Tennessee. The sight of mountains and the fresh air. She had always dreamed of taking over the place.But, her parents wanted her to go out info the world. They knew what she really needed, but she was stubborn it was in her blood. This land has been in her family for so many years, practically since the civil war.But, she's brought back to the past when her friends come back into town. One of them were her best friend and one was one that she had history with.Bucky Barnes, the towns known bad boy but best friends with Steve Rogers and Scarlett Harrison.He's never really gotten over how he was her first everything. The three of them were so close then drifted apart after the two of them went to college.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Scarlett  
I woke up at dawn so I could feed the animals and get my day going. I put on some jean shorts and a white tshirt and my boots. I walked down the stairs and saw my parents were up. My mom making breakfast and my dad reading the paper. 

"Morning sweetheart", they both said. 

I kissed my mom on the cheek and then my dad. 

"Morning mom and dad". 

I sat down and grabbed a piece of buttered toast and smothered it in strawberry jam. Anything strawberry was my absolute favorite. My dad says it's because I was born in June under the strawberry moon. I think it was just coincidence. Everyone else thinks otherwise. 

Mom put some scrambled eggs on my plate and sunny side up on dads. I grabbed some biscuits and gravy and dug in. My mom's cooking was always the best. Everything was homemade and grown straight from the garden. 

We all dug in as my dad was talking about something in the news he heard on tv. 

"Oh almost forgot to tell you. All your brothers are coming to celebrate your birthday next month."

"That'll be nice I haven't seen them since New Years."

"Its gonna be a pretty big party. The biggest and brightest Strawberry moon is happening this year and you know how special that moon is to your birth."

"I know dad". 

"We also got a surprising call from someone too and invited them". 

"Who?"

"Well...James and Steven". 

I looked up and dropped my fork. 

"Now it's not that big of a deal sweetheart. I invited them for your birthday. They just graduated college too so I'm sure a reunion between friends is needed. "

"Mom, you know what happened between me and Bucky right?"

"I know honey but he's your friend. You three were the best of friends. If you don't do it for them, do it for me and your dad". 

"Okay". 

"Thank you honey". 

When I was finished my breakfast I got up and I washed my dishes and made my way outside. I feed all the animals and then I went back to my horse Athena. She neighed as I came near her. 

"Hey sweetheart. I came to talk to you and possibly go for a ride I need to think about some stuff."

I saddled her up and then let her lead. I told her stop once we reacted the creek and let her get a drink. I sat beside her and pulled off my boots and socks and put my feet in the water.

"So you remember Steve and Bucky right? Well there coming here next month for my 24th birthday. I did miss them as friends but Bucky...he hurt me. And I don't know if I'm ready to see either of them yet. It's been four years since I've seen them but still". 

Athena lays her head on my shoulder. I pet her softly.

"I know. I know you miss them. They were always in love with how beautiful you were and Bucky rode you a few times and Steve loved how gentle you were to ride. I miss them everyday but I'm not nervous. It's been four years. There's no telling how they'll look."

I waded in the creek for a while and finally decided it was time to head back for lunch. I let the rest of the horses out into the field and gave them all a treat and I kissed Athena and sent her on the way. 

I walked back to the house and sat down for lunch and ate and saw my dad sitting on the porch in the swing. 

"You forgot your phone again Scarlett", said my dad. 

"I know I'm sorry I'm just thinking". 

"About James?" He asked. 

"Yeah. It's been four years since he broke my heart and left to go to college". 

"You didn't really expect him to stay here did you. That boy is a wild stallion. He's got a strong spirit in him and that's why he has Steven as a friend to keep him grounded". 

"I loved him. He was my everything. I thought I was his everything. I thought he'd stay here to be with me". 

"Honey, he still loves you I know it and you're pretty stubborn too you got that from me. You are a strong woman. You don't need to be here for the rest of your life. You were named Scarlett because you are a soul meant for everything away from here". 

"I don't want to leave from here. I'm happy here, I was born and raised here. I know so many people new and old. I want my family here. It's beautiful out here and you can't get that from the city."

"What am I gonna do with you?" He laughed. 

"All you and mom gotta do is love me. Now I'm gonna make a grocery list and tomorrow I'm gonna go into town for some feed and all that". 

"Alright sweetheart". 

I got up and made my way into the kitchen and filled a glass with some water and leaned back. I looked around and sighed. I had so many memories here with so many people. I couldn't leave this place.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett  
I went back to feed the animals for the second time and I rounded up all the chickens and locked them in their pen so they wouldn't go far and the coyotes wouldn't get them. I feed the pigs leftovers from dinner and then the cows and I put them up for the night and then the horses. It was calling for rain tonight and I didn't want any of them getting sick. 

I made sure everyone was situated and I felt that first drop of rain and I ran to the house before it started pouring down and I made it to the porch before it did. I take off my boots and leave them on the porch to use tomorrow, since they were my old pair and it would be muddy in the morning. I get into the house and see my mom and dad in the living room watching tv. 

"I'm gonna grab a book and I'll be back". 

I went upstairs and looked for the latest book I was reading and I made my way back downstairs and sat in the chair next to the couch. I read for a while until I hear that my parents are going to bed. I wish them goodnight and I read a little more of my book and once I surprisingly finish it I head back upstairs and take a shower then I go to bed. 

The next morning I wake up and do my whole routine over again and as I'm walking back to the house I see some cars pulling in and when I get back to the house I see my brothers and their families. 

I kick off my boots and I wash up before I'm met with hugs and shouts of "auntie". I smile as I hug them all. 

"What are you guys doing here so early?"

"Well we figured we'd stay here for a while. We took some vacation times and made some promises to work from home for a while. Plus we'd miss you all. The city life gets overwhelming at times and we're possibly considering moving back", said Scott. 

"That's great you guys". 

Mom comes out on to the porch wiping her hands on a towel. 

"We have plenty of room for you guys too", she said. 

"And if you need to y'all can use my room". 

"No we'll be okay. But thanks Scar". 

"And maybe you can let them take care of the animals while you go into town and have some time to yourself for once. Maybe even sleep in", said my dad appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm sure the kids would love to help. They haven't stopped asking if they could ride a horse", said Dylan. 

"Alright. Maybe it will be nice to get a burger and catch up with Daisy". 

"Alright but first dinner and I think we should go out tonight to the local buffet to feed all you"said Dad. 

"Let me change first". 

"Actually how about you take that truck I fixed up for you and you can hang out with Daisy and go to the movies after". 

"Alright". 

I ran upstairs and changed into some jeans that didn't have any holes in them and some sneakers and a tshirt. I threw my hair up into a bun and grabbed my keys for the truck, house and I grabbed my phone. 

I got into my truck and drive to the restaurant and saw my family was already seated so I sat down and we ate and talked. When I was done I told them I'd see them later and I texted Daisy asking if she wanted to hang out. We went to go see a movie and after that we went bowling and I headed home and fell asleep in my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett  
I heard kids laughing and giggling as I wake up and look at the time. It was 10:00am. I definitely slept in. I got up and threw on some shorts and a tshirt. I walked downstairs and saw everyone on the porch.

"Sleep good?"Asked my dad. 

"Yeah it was the best sleep I've had in a while actually. I slept in really late too". 

"That's okay and the animals are all fed too".

"Well I guess I'm gonna go into town and do some grocery shopping and get some feed to be delivered here."

"Take all the time you need". 

I get my wallet, keys and phone and head to the truck and I drive into town and I start at the farm stuff and schedule a delivery for ASAP. Then I head to the diner and sit at the booth I always do. 

"It's great to see you again Scarlett. You haven't been here in such a long time it feels like it," said Dottie. 

"Well my brothers and all the rest of the family are here early for my birthday which isn't til next month."

"Oh yeah the strawberry moon". 

"Yupp". 

"You ready to order?"

"Yeah I'll have a strawberry milkshake and a burger with everything on it and fries". 

"We have that strawberry pie you love also". 

"Yes. I'll definitely want a piece of that for desert". 

"Alright hun. I'll put your order in". 

"Thanks Dot. You're a dear". 

My food was brought out and I dug in. This diner was my favorite place to eat. 

I finished my burger and fries and I was on my pie and I had paid my bill. I was getting ready to leave when I saw a familiar truck pull up and I heard some chatter. I keep looking and I jumped up as soon as I saw who it was and I walked quickly to my truck. 

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were back in town. I hurried to the grocery store and got what we needed and drove back to the house. The groceries were carried in and put away when there was a knock on the door. 

"Scar, it's for you", called my mom. 

I got up and reluctantly went outside. 

"What is it?"

"Well hello to you too", said Bucky.

"You two didn't leave on good terms anyway. You do realized I cried myself to sleep for days, hell even weeks. I loved you James. I gave you everything. And you just leave without telling me and I find out from Becca that you left for college". 

"I'm really sorry. God, I'm so sorry doll. I was hurting too. I missed you too."

"Bull shit, I bet there were other girls. And you don't get to call me doll anyway it's Scarlett". 

"There was one he tried dating, only because she reminded him of you. But it didn't work out. He missed you too much", said Steve. 

"And you Steven Grant. You could've told me that you were leaving too. God, I figured after being friends with you since grade school would mean something but I was wrong". 

"We're so sorry. We messed up. What can we do to prove to you how sorry we are and become friends with you again". 

"You idiots. You've been my friends even when you left. I just don't know if I forgive you both."

"I understand. Have you been with any guy since I left?"

"No, I couldn't do it. I loved you too much. I told you that I literally gave you everything. I haven't loved anyone since you. God, deep down I still love you. You've ruined me for anyone else for me to love. And it's not fair you left and you didn't have to look at everything we made. Every place we've been together, god even those horses. I thought you wanted me forever Bucky? I was ready to be with you til we died". 

"You've ruined me to Scarlett. No women will ever be you. You were the one always and I should've realized that before I left. You always deserved better than me. The three of us grew up together and the people in town warned you not to fall in love with me. I was a bad boy, I'd break your heart". 

"I still fell for you. You still have the most beautiful blue eyes. It's not fair. I was over this and you're staying here and I just wanna be in your arms. I thought I could do, see you and not feel anything."

"I understand. We'll go now. I'm sorry that we bothered you". 

Bucky and Steve turned around and got in the truck and left and I ran to the barn and I got Athena and went for a ride and she ran as far as the edge of the land and I cried. 

I still loved Bucky Barnes. He was my first love. He was my first kiss, I lost my virginity to him, I fell in love with him when I was 17. 

********************************

It was the day of my 17th birthday and we had graduated high school a few months back and we laid on the blanket and Steve had gone home. It was me and Bucky and he had a picnic basket with him and we had been dating since we were 16 but we never did more than kiss and maybe sleep in the same bed. 

He pulled out a bottle of strawberry wine and we drank straight from the bottle. We became a little buzzed. 

"We gotta ride back you know that right", I slurred a bit. 

"Or we could sleep out here. It is your birthday doll". 

"That sounds good". 

I leaned over and kissed him and he kissed back and he smiled into the kiss. 

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world". 

"Buck stop". 

"Doll, it's true. I love you."

"I love you too Bucky". 

"You're as sweet as the strawberries that grow in this town". 

"Bucky?"

"Yes, doll?"

"Make love to me. I want you to be my first". 

"Are you sure hun. I don't wanna make you do something you'll regret. You'll find someone better than me". 

"No, I've fallen in love with you. I don't wanna wait for some other man. I just want you."

"God, doll. You're perfect. I don't deserve you". 

"Shhh course you do."

I kissed him deeply as my hands went under the tight grey tshirt he wore. I ran my fingers up and down the muscles on his upper body. I helped him take off his shirt and seeing him shirtless in the moonlight was beautiful. He was beautiful. 

"This is your birthday present to me and I can't wait". 

I stood up and I dropped the white sun dress I was wearing. I reached behind me and took off my sunflower necklace that Steve got me. I set it on-top of my dress. 

"Baby doll, you're beautiful". 

He pushed his jeans off and pulled me down into his lap and we kissed and grabbed and I felt him against me and I gasped a bit. He unhooked my bra and touched me before he laid me down and I took off my underwear and flung it. I handed him the foil package and he took off his boxers and he put the condom on and he kissed me once more. 

"Are you ready. I'll go slow." I nodded. 

He started to slowly slip into me and he stopped and he grabbed my hands and intertwined our fingers. 

"It's okay James. I trust you". 

He pushed in and I squeezed his fingers and he was the best at what he did. I felt different. I was a woman now. I was his. We made love as much as we could until exhaustion took us and we fell asleep under that moon and on my birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky   
I walked into my house and kissed my mom's and my sister's cheek and I went into my room and I sat at my desk and I saw a picture frame with me and Scarlett, but we were laughing. That's the night I fell in love with her and I kissed her in the back seat with the cuffs on.

We pulled off into some off road, passed the no trespassing sign in my truck. Scarlett was told this is where the star were seen the best at. 

I dropped the tailgate down, despite Steve's warning us of getting caught. He joined us in the back and the three of us laid there, staring at the stars. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. We were all 16 and we were the best of friends but I wanted to be more with her. I've known her practically all my life and she was amazing. 

The sounds of sirens were heard and we got up quick and got into the truck and I floored it and Scarlett was laughing and Steve was freaking out. 

The cops finally had us covered and we were forced to get out. The cuffs were put on us three and we were put into the car and she was talking about running and Steve told her no. And I laughed. 

"Hey mister anyway we can get a light for his cig here."

"I'd advise you to shut it young lady". He shut the door.

God her daddy was gonna kill me and maybe Steve's mom but damn all I wanted to do was kiss her. 

I leaned over and kissed her and she surprisedly kissed me back. 

"What took you so long Banes. I've been wanting that for a while now".

"You do know your dads gonna kill us all right?" Asked Steve. 

"Oh well". 

Finally Steve's mom Sarah and my mom pulled up and the cops let us go. 

She pulled me in and kissed me and a picture was snapped and we laughed. 

"Guess my dad's mad?"

"Yupp but he's not at home right now so I said I'd watch you", said Sarah. 

"Oh?"

"But how about you three stay at Bucky's tonight", she said. 

"Sounds good". 

And that night we kissed for hours and fell asleep curled up into each other. 

And the next day we were all grounded but it was worth it. I kissed her and it was great. 

I ran my hands though my hair and sighed. 

"You know she's really pissed right?" Said Becca standing in my doorway. 

"I know, I didn't realize how pissed she was I guess". 

"You left Buck. She loved you, she still does. She's not gonna forgive you that easy. You or Steve for that matter". 

"I know. I hella fucked up and I'm paying for it". 

"Yup". 

"Not helping Bec".

"Well it's true". 

"Just give her time and I'm like 80 percent sure she'll at least forgive you some". 

"I'll take those chances". 

"You'll have to if you want to at least be friends with her". 

"I don't think I can ever be just friends with her. I still love her. I never even stopped."

"I know you haven't. I'm still rooting for you two to fall back in love. You two are meant for each other, this town can see it". 

"The innocent sweet farm girl and the town's bad boy". 

"Please just take this slow Buck. If you truly still love her".


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlett  
I was in my truck and I was driving just to clear my mind and I passed by the high school and I remembered when.  
Me, Steve and Bucky were sophomores and someone had picked on Steve and I had overheard it from the hallway and I ran into the boys locker room and I heard Bucky yelling at someone and then punching a guy. I grabbed Steve despite the protests of a girl not being allowed in here.

I stood by Steve and threatened to punch anyone who hurt Steve. Then I saw Bucky getting punched and I watched him just laugh and punch harder.

I gasped as I saw Bucky broke the guys nose and I saw the teacher breaking them up. I walked over to Bucky and hugged him and checked for anything bad. He'd have some bruises. 

"You three nurse's office then the principal", he yelled.

Bucky shrugged and we made our way to the nurse. Bucky and Steve were patched up and we made our way to the principal.

"You three are always in here", he said.

"With all due respect sir, the asses that are most guys in this school keep being bullies to Steve here". 

"That doesn't mean beat them up. Barnes you gave the guy a broken nose".

"Well the asshole deserved it", murmured Bucky. 

"Look I gotta punish you three. James, your suspended til next Monday. Steve and Scarlett you have detention after school for 3 days. Now back to class you two and your detention starts today and James I'm calling your parents". 

Me and Steve after our detention would go to Bucky's in my car and we'd tell him all about what happened that day and all that. 

I pulled over on the side of the road and ran a hand through my hair. Why'd they have to leave just to come back. I still had feelings for Bucky but it's not fair, he left me. Why do I still have to have feelings for him. 

And he used to be boyish cute then at the end of sophomore year he started becoming manly. And all the girls would ask him out and me and Steve would feel left out. Then my birthday those years ago we had made love and I realized this man would have my heart for life and he still did.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky  
I drove to Steve's house and saw him working on his Jeep when I pulled up. It's still something that he grew out of his bony self and now he's this tall muscular guy. 

"Hey Buck", said Steve as he rolled out from under the Jeep. 

"Want a beer?"

"Yeah I'll have one". 

We both walk into the house and I see his mom isn't home. Probably working at the hospital. Steve gets two beers out and takes the bottle caps off and hands me one. I take a sip and sigh. 

"You okay?"

"Not really. I'm trying to think of how I can get back on Scarlett's good side". 

"Well good luck with that, I'm trying to also. We both screwed up Buck".

"I know and god I regret it. I miss her being my girl. It's been years but I remember it all so well. I have all these memories of us together. Remember that wedding of Scarlett's last brother?"

"Yeah, her parents went out since it was the last boy in the family". 

"Yeah, well all I really remember is twirling Scarlett around in the beautiful dress she wore on the dance floor. The way her face lit up as I picked her up and twirled her. 

She was the only thing I could see at that point in time. That moment I should've realized I loved her. I was too chicken to say anything. I've always been to chicken to say anything unless it's too late. That's what I'll always be known for".

"Bucky, you just gotta give her time. We left her. She's heartbroken, especially since you were very first love". 

"I know but I don't want to think about what'll happen if she says no. I love her so much Steve". 

"I know Buck. I know. How about you stay here and we can talk and then we'll maybe see about seeing Scarlett sometime okay". 

"I'll probably end up drinking all the beer". 

"That's okay".


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlett   
I eventually drove back home and I parked the truck and walked inside. I sat at the kitchen table after I got a bottled water out of the fridge. I found some pills for my headache after I had cried so much. 

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I don't really know mom. I thought I could see them both without being like this but knowing that I still love Bucky drives me crazy. They both left and Bucky took my heart with him. I can't imagine loving anyone else mom", I cried. 

"Honey, it's okay. Don't cry". 

"Why'd they leave mom. Why did Bucky leave me? Was I not good enough for him? Did he not love me?"

"Oh no honey. That boy loved you. He still loves you. I don't think he knew what he wanted except he knew he loved you but he came back honey. They both did. They're your friends. You three have been through so much together. And I'm sure you three can survive this. I know you want to be mad but you need to forgive or you'll regret it. I know you'll make up. I know you both belong together."

"I don't know if I can. He hurt me so bad mom."

"I know hun, but give him a chance for me?"

"I'll try mom".

"That's my girl. You know we just want you to be happy". 

"I know mom". 

"I'll fix you some grilled cheese and some lemonade okay". 

"Thanks mom". 

After I ate I headed out to my truck and made my way to Bucky's house to talk to Becca. She told me Bucky was at Steve's. 

I knock on the door and Becca opens it. 

"Hey Scar". 

"Hey Bec". 

"So what's up?"

"I need advice". 

"About my brother?"

"Yes". 

"Look, I'm so sorry for what that idiot did to you. But, he's also shook up about it and he's really sorry. I know that isn't good enough".

"I love him I do. It just hurts". 

"I know hun". 

"I think I'm gonna go to the diner and eat a hamburger or something". 

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I think so". 

I left the house and made my way to the diner and I sit in my usual spot and order my food. I pick through the fries and I'm brought back to a memory. 

It was a summer evening. The sun was still out some. Date night but we made Steve tag along because that's just what we did. Me and Bucky shared a strawberry shake. And had two baskets of fries and burgers. I was enjoying myself and as we listen to a story of Steve's I look up and see Bucky smiling and running the tip of his tongue over his lip and bitting it. 

I blushed and hid my fave behind my napkin. Bucky just smirked. 

Guys, stop flirting at the table", laughed Steve. 

We all just laugh and I sit next to Bucky and Steve loves across from us. Bucky takes his hand and laces his fingers through mine and holds it there and I lean my head against his shoulder. I felt safe like I belonged there. 

I ate the rest of my meal and paid before making my way to the truck. I decided to go back to the house and get some reading done and go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky   
I woke up the next morning hung over from all the drinking I did. Steve barely drank and he listened to me talk about Scarlett. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and I noticed three pills and a bottle of water. I took the pills and drank from the water bottle. 

I got up and went to the kitchen to see Steve cooking breakfast. 

"Hungry?" He asked. 

"Very", I said as I sat down. 

Then a few minutes later a plate of bacon, eggs and sausage with hash browns were put in front of me. 

"I appreciate you so much Steve". 

"I know you do Buck". 

Steve sat down with his own plate and we dug in while the tv was on. 

"I don't know if you remember this but that time you were in the hospital after getting into that motorcycle accident", said Steve. 

"I barely remember it but yeah". 

"Well, both me and Scarlett were crying when you were unconscious in that bed. Scarlett thought the worst and that destroyed her but I knew you'd be okay. You were James Buchanan Barnes, the toughest sob around." 

We just watched you breathe and make sure you weren't alone. When you were okay enough, she laid in the bed with you and kissed your forehead and your cheek and sang to you. She was so scared to live without you Buck. I was scared also to think that our third musketeer wouldn't be here. Then you pulled through and that was such a weight lifted from our shoulders". 

"Wow, I had no idea that you were both that terrified of losing me. I'm not worth all that".

"But you are. You've helped us and defended us."

"But, she won't even talk to me now". 

"She will". 

"She still loves you and she'll forgive you". 

"I hope, I really do".


	9. Chapter 9

Steve  
After Bucky left to go back to his house I drove to see Scarlett. I pulled up in front of the house and I walked up to the porch and I looked at the door and sighed. 

'Hope she actually talks to me', I think to myself. 

I walk up the stairs and knock on the door. The storm door opens and I see her brother Scott open the door. He steps outside with me. 

"I think Scar's still asleep. She's been rough the last few days. All she does is cry". 

"I'm sorry. I know I didn't help when I left for college. I just didn't want Bucky to do anything stupid. And I'm sure he did the same for me."

"I used to mad as hell for what Bucky did to my sister but I got why he did it. My sister is the baby of the family and she loves this place, more than any of the kids. She even told us that she plans that this place is where she's gonna die. And she wouldn't leave it. She even stayed in this town just to get a degree from the community college in farming and all that, not like she needs it. I've tried telling her she needs to see the world, but she won't do it. We've all offered to pay for a trip or something but nope. She wanted to live here with Bucky and have that big family we have". 

"Wow, I see why she was so hurt we left and I feel so stupid for that". 

"No, don't. She needs to understand that not everyone wants to stay in this town and that there are people who want to leave and do things. I get that she's hurt, I know Bucky meant so much to her, being her first love and all that. I just really hope that they get back together. They're perfect for each other and I want her to be happy again. I'm hoping by the time her birthday comes around they'll be together". 

"I'm hoping for that too".

"If you want you can help me feed the animals while you wait for her to wake up if you want too".

"Yeah that sounds good". 

I go to the barn with Scott and help feed the animals and then I hear the door open and I hear Scarlett call for Scott and and we walk up to the house and I see her give me a look. 

"Why are you here Steve?"

"To talk to you?"

"Why?"

"I just wanna be good friends with you again". 

"Steve-". 

"Please, just let me talk to you. I want us to be friends again. Can we go somewhere and just talk?"

"Fine, but we're going to the diner and you're paying for breakfast". 

"That's fine". 

"Let me get dressed". 

I sat on the porch as she went upstairs to get dressed. I let my mom know where I was and I wanted to tell Bucky but I decided against that.

She comes out and I get up and we walk to my Jeep. 

"Are you okay with us riding in the Jeep?"

"Yeah that's fine". 

She gets in and shuts the door before I can help her and I get in and drive to the diner and we take our spot and we order. 

"Alright. Talk."

"I know I've said sorry and I know that won't really fix anything but I figured maybe we could talk and try to be good friends again. I miss us hanging out". 

She sighed and picked at her nails. 

"I don't hate either of you. Everyone thinks I do and I've heard people talk about how Bucky and you are back in town and I've heard women talk about how they're going to ask Bucky to to date them. That shit drives me crazy and I've heard people asking about you to and I feel like I'm the only one that hasn't moved on."

"First off, Bucky would never date anyone else. He only still has eyes for you and I'm dating someone."

"Oh who has your heart Rodgers?"

I blush and smile. 

"Well it's someone I met at college and she's actually from England. London to be exact". 

"Oooo a British girl. Go on. You have a picture of her?"

"I do, but she's the most beautiful and kind women I've ever met. No offense Scar". 

"None taken". 

I take a picture out of my wallet and hand it to her. 

"She's really pretty. Is she going to be here anytime soon?"

"Actually I thought about inviting her for your birthday but I don't know". 

"Tell you what. You call her up and invite her and I need to know who has my best friend's heart". 

"Just so you know my mom hasn't met her either. She's heard about her though". 

"Does she know about me?" 

"Course your my best friend and she met Bucky too and she knows that you and Bucky dated too. He showed her a picture of you and she said you and Buck were cute". 

"I missed you so much Steve. I missed these talks and just hanging out with you". 

"Does that mean we're friends again and you forgive me?"

"Yes we're friends again and I forgive you and I'll even pay for breakfast. I'm sorry I was such a bitch". 

"I'll still pay and you can make it up to me by us riding on the trail by your house". 

"Deal. I miss the three of us riding anyway and I know your horse misses you". 

I paid and tipped and I drove back to the house. We ran to the barn and saddled up our horses and started on our trail. 

"I went to go see Becca and talk to her". 

"Oh yeah?"

"She didn't really help me much. I know I'm probably being stupid but he did hurt me Steve. I gave him everything. Scott's been talking to me and telling me I should forgive you both for leaving. It wouldn't have been bad if I had known or hell had gotten a call but at least I knew from Sara and Becca. I didn't talk to his mom as much but she kept me updated sometimes". 

"You had every right to be pissed and we get that. We left without a trace. But you forgave me, maybe you could forgive Bucky". 

"You didn't break my heart like he did. I love you but I love him deeply. I gave him my first everything. The first kiss, first guy to sleep in my bed, my virginity". 

"I get that". 

"Was Peggy your first?"

"Yes. I know we joked around and I kissed you but I know we didn't count it". 

"So you know how I feel?"

"Yes". 

"And I'm sure I wasn't even Bucky's first or last". 

"You were his first I can guarantee. He's kissed a few girls before you but you were his first. And he's kissed a few girls after but never anything more. He just couldn't". 

"God, I missed him Steve. I missed him in my bed at night when there was a bad storm. I wore his hoodie til it stopped smelling like him. Every piece of clothing he left. I missed him. I figured he forgot about me."

I grabbed the reins of our horses and got off. I pulled her off and hugged her as she cried into my chest. 

"Oh scar. He never could forget about you. You were all he talked about."

"Really?"

"Course". 

"I wanna forgive him, I do but-". 

"You just take your time sweetheart. I get how you feel okay". 

"I might be able to see him in a few days but I kinda just want to spend some time with you and hear more about Peggy". 

"Course hun. How about you come and spend a few days with me. My mom's been asking about you and I'm sure she wants to see you". 

"I haven't seen your mom in a while so that's perfect. It'll be like the old days almost.". 

"Yes". 

We hurried back to the barn to put the horses up and I stood by the barn to pet the horses while she got her things together. 

Another memory about her and Bucky popped up. 

The three of us were riding horses and Scarlett had her feet in the creek. I watched and quietly laughed as he got off his horse.

He snuck up behind her and scared her and she fell into the water. 

"James Buchanan Barnes, what in the hell was that?"

"Thought it'd be funny". 

"Well now I'm all wet". 

He smirked. 

"Wouldn't be the first or last time I do that". 

"Bucky stop it. I'm tryin to be mad at you". 

"I don't think you could ever be mad at me. You love me to much doll". 

"You're right but I say you take us to all out for milkshakes". 

"Okay", he laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Scarlett   
It's been great getting to hang out with Steve again it was close to being like the old times but we were missing Bucky. Maybe if was time to at least talk to him and forgive him enough to be friends. 

"Hey Steve?"

"Yeah Scar?"

"I think I'm gonna talk to Bucky today". 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I'm going to get the gang back together". 

"I'm proud of you. You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind". 

"Course I'll go and if it goes well we could go cosmic bowling or something". 

"True. I'm hoping it does". 

"You wanna go home first or go to Buck's?"

"Bucky's". 

I gathered all things up and walked out to Steve's jeep. 

"You know I always figured you'd be like everyone else and drive a truck". 

"Well I saw this Jeep and fell in love with it. I was always different". 

"And nothing's wrong with that". 

Steve pulled up in front of Bucky's house and I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door. I waited and then I saw him. God he looked good. He was kinda dirty I guess working on that motorcycle of his. 

Those abs of his were even better looking then I remember. I remembered when he still was a little smaller but college was good to him. I realize I'm gonna start drooling soon and I shake my head. 

"Scarlett, hey". 

"Hi, Bucky". 

"Whatcha doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you". 

"Alright. You can come in if you want. I have some beers or lemonade in the fridge."

"Sounds good". 

I walk in and memories hit me. This house had a lot of history between me and Bucky. Most of our relationship was in this house because I was my dad's precious angel and on week nights when I said I was at Steve's or my other friend's house. I was here in Bucky's bed, his shower anything of his. His mom was okay with it as long as we were safe. 

That night after my birthday I told my mom what happened, without going into too much detail and that week I was taken to the doctor. Then I was put on birth control and made extra sure we were careful. 

Thinking back to all that time and to now, it was a great time for us. We were young and in love and I loved seeing Bucky smile and those pretty blue eyes. I should've known he would've had me hooked on him. 

A night stood out to me in my memories.   
Me, Steve and Bucky were all drunk and Bucky had thrown a party because his mom and sister were out of town for a week. Scott bought us alcohol and we were having a small party with a few people but Dylan decided to invite so many people. Some we knew and some we didn't. We were too drunk to care.   
I saw Bucky and Steve alone on the couch. I teased Bucky with the sucker I had in my hand my. I made my way to the couch and straddled his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and moved to kiss me. He kissed me hungrily. His teeth bit my bottom lip and pulled it slightly. 

Then someone handed me a blunt and I took a few puffs and passed it to Bucky. He took a few and breathed it out. I looked at Steve and he looked glossy eyed. I laughed and Bucky smirked. 

"I'm sure Stevie wants a kiss angel. He should get a kiss from my special baby girl". 

"I don't think that's a good idea Buck."

"Lighten up a bit buddy. Just one kiss". 

I leaned over and kissed Steve and his lips tasted like cherry licorice and I needed more. Finally Steve kissed me back and moaned into my mouth. 

"I know the most pretty men ever. And I have one as my boyfriend and lover", I purred. 

"You sure do baby. I love you both a lot". 

"We love you too baby". 

"So, have you and Steve made up?" Asked Bucky bringing me back to reality. 

"Yeah. We've been catching up for a few days now". 

"Oh, that's cool". 

"That's why I'm here. I miss us all hanging out and I wanna apologize for being a bitch". 

"No you had every right to be like that. I was a jackass. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you". 

"I know. That's why I forgive you but we're strictly friends". 

"I'll take that". 

"Alright, well Steve has requested we go cosmic bowling tonight and I say a sleep over is a must as well. And I say your house is perfect Bucky". 

"Sounds good".

"Alrighty go get cleaned up and me and Steve will be out here. You look like you just rolled in dirt". 

"Given me orders are ya?"

"Well you know I always have been the bossy one. Someone has to in this group". 

"Alright well I'll be back".


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky   
I ran upstairs to clean up and get dressed. I'm so happy that the group is back together. I missed us all being together. 

After I got dressed and cleaned up, I ran downstairs and saw both of them by Steve's Jeep. 

"Well come on. Lock up and let's go. I'm a little rusty but I'm sure you college grads got plenty of bowling skills left". 

"Just as snarky as ever Scarlett", I laugh. 

"Hey take it or leave sweetie". 

"No complaints here". 

We all piled into the Jeep and Steve drove to the bowling alley. We got out and I paid for shoe rentals and a like 4 games. 

As we were bowling some blonde haired guy came up to Scarlett. They were talking and then exchanged numbers. 

"So, I have a date Tommorow?"

"Oh yeah?" I try not to show how I'm clenching my fists. 

"Yupp, my first in so long". 

I smile despite the pain I'm feeling inside. 

'You don't need a date. All we need is each other doll' I thought to myself. 

"Now let's keep bowling". 

We ended up playing 6 games and made our way back to my house. 

I make popcorn and stuff to take to my room so we can watch a movie or so. I came back and see Scarlett on my bed. She had her hair down and in shorts and a tshirt. She looked like ah angel. 

This bed held many a memory. 

"Hey doll, it's our first night in this bed. How about we celebrate."

"But your mom and sister are here". 

"We'll be quiet angel."

I fell onto the bed and smirked. 

"It just needs you baby girl."

"I bet it does now hmmm"

She lays next to me on the bed and I reach out and cup her cheek and I kiss her and before we know it. She's under me and I kiss her and grab a condom and I put it on and carefully I make love to her. 

"Hey Buck, you okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I brought the snacks and stuff". 

I set everything done at the end of the bed and I get comfy in the middle with Scarlett on one side and Steve on the other. 

"So I know we're all close but did you two ever you know like kiss in college?" Asked Scarlett. 

"Well I think a few times we were drunk and some times it was more of a comfort thing", said Steve. 

"Oh. You were messed up that bad about me Bucky?"

"Yeah, Steve was the other part of home and us that I needed. It sounds weird but it never went farther than kissing or cuddling and Peggy his girlfriend understood that. Just like I'd give Steve permission to kiss you if he wanted to."

"And he has a few times and it might be the 3 beers I've already had but if he wasn't with Peggy I probably would by now. But I'm not a relationship wrecker". 

"Scarlett. I think you've had too much to drink", laughed Steve. 

"Or not enough". 

"Just like high school", I laugh. 

"So, did any of the girls you dated or kissed, did they kiss you like I do", she said on her seventh beer. 

"Okay you're cut off", said Steve. 

"You're no fun". 

"No one could ever kiss me the way you did Scarlett. You know that". 

"I never kissed anyone else it was only you and well Steve", she laughed. 

"I'm considering skipping that date Tommorow. I don't think I wanna go". 

"Then you don't have to?"

"I just wanna stay here with you two. Make it like old times".

"Hun, I think you drunk to much. Let me get you some water". 

"No, stay here. You're warm and cozy".

"Oh sweetheart". 

Steve handed me a bottle of water and I opened it and I carefully poured it in her mouth. 

"I'm tired". 

"Go to sleep hun". 

She curled up into my side and fell asleep. And I set up some meds, a water bottle and a bucket for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Scarlett   
I woke up and I felt like shit. I throw up in the bucket beside the bed. I take the medicine and drink the water on the table and I look over and I'm in an empty bed. 

Bucky's bed. 

I still have my clothes on. I don't really remember last night. 

I get out of bed and walk downstairs with my phone. I look through my messages and see the last person I texted was Brandon. 

I don't think I want to go on that date, something came up. 

What happened? 

After that I must've passed out before I could respond and he called like five times. 

"Morning or should I say afternoon scar. I let your parents know you were here". 

"Thanks Bucky. I'm so sorry I must've been so drunk last night".

"It's okay". 

Then there was a knock at the door. 

"I wonder who that is", said Steve walking to the door. 

He disappears and the door slams open. And I hear yelling. 

"I knew you'd be here. You little bitch. You said you'd go out with me and instead your in his house. I bet you fucked him and Steve didn't you. I should've known it was only a matter of time before you spread your legs for them". 

"I think you should leave", I said trying not to cry. 

"No. I want you on that date tonight and you in my bed or truck. I bet you'd spread your legs anywhere you whore."

I punched him in the mouth and he started bleeding. 

"I think she said leave", said Bucky. He was by my side this time. And so was Steve. 

"Defending your bitch, the both of ya. She ain't nothing but a whore anyway and before they could react, I felt a punch to my eye and I went down. 

"You fucking bastard", yelled Bucky as he punched him square in the nose so hard I heard the crack. 

Steve helped me up and I grabbed the baseball bat nearby and ran outside with it and broke the windows and smashed everything I could. I didn't give a fuck. Then I ran over to asshole and Bucky and beat the asshole with the bat as hard as I could and I felt Steve grab me but I tried fighting him the whole time. 

Then I gave up when I got tired. I could tell Steve wanted to break up the fight between the toe of them. But he should know the minute he lets go of me, I'd start again.

"What the hell is going on. Break it up. Now". 

Becca and Winifred run over and Becca pulls them apart and gets a punch to the face but the fight is over. 

"You can keep your whore, she ain't worth it", Brandon spits and makes his way to the truck and drives off.

Bucky checks on his sister and runs over to me. 

"Doll, are you okay?"

"I'm good, my face and body hurt is all". 

"You got him really good sweetheart". 

"I know and so did you". 

"Let's get you all fixed up", says Winnie. 

Steve carries me into the house and sets me on the couch. 

Steve explains what happened as we get cleaned up. 

"I wasn't gonna let him get away with calling her names and hitting her", said Bucky holding on ice pack to his eye with his good hand. 

Bucky turns out had a black eye, a split lip, a cut above his eye and a sprained wrist. Meanwhile I had a back eye, a split lip and a few bruises on my face and a sprained hand and wrist. 

"Scarlett seems to have gotten the worst of it though", said Becca. 

"I'll be alright. I've had horse injuries worse than this", I said holding an ice pack to my eye. 

"Well I've called the cops and they have Brandon in custody and I told them what I saw but they need statements". 

"We'll drive down there and give them some". 

"Then we'll go to Steve's so Sara came make sure Scarlett is okay", said Bucky. 

"I told you, I'm fine Buck". 

"I'd rather have you looked at. I wanna make sure you don't have a concussion". 

"Okay and you better get checked out too". 

"Okay sweetheart".

We piled into Steve's Jeep and made our way to the police station and talked to them and had pics of our injuries taken.


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky   
I woke up and I felt a warmth on me and I see Scarlett curled into me and I smile. I kissed the top of her head and I feel her move slightly and then quiet snores from her. 

I draw circles on her stomach with my thumb. It felt good to have her in my arms again even if she wasn't really mine anymore. I've wanted this for the last few years in college. I missed her body on mine or mine on hers. I could feel her moving more now so I closed my eyes and acted like I was asleep. 

I could feel her hand run over my chest and I wanted so bad to open my eyes but I kept them closed. 

"Buck, I know your awake", she whispered. 

I open my eyes and I smile seeing her. I couldn't help it. She looked the most beautiful in the morning time when she just woke up. 

"I missed this sweetheart. It's been too long". 

"It has and I missed this too."

"I'll get up if you want". 

"I know why you left. Scott explained some things to me and I get it. I was being stupid but you were my first love. I still love you too but I'm still fragile". 

"No I get it sweetheart. I'm still sorry for what I did. I still love you too".

"I wanna take this slow Bucky. Cuddling is fine and maybe kissing". 

"That's fine with me. Are we together then?"

"I don't wanna put anything on it right now". 

"I get that". 

She kissed my cheek and ran his fingers over my chest.

"I just wish things would've been different for us".

"You still came back to me Bucky". 

"But still. I left you". 

"I forgave you for that". 

"I know". 

"Then stop worrying okay". 

"Doll, I hurt you and that's something I promised I'd never do".

"Bucky, it's okay. I'm okay. Yes, it hurt like hell but I'm here in your arms now aren't I?"

"That's true but-".

"No butts kiss me". 

"Really?"

She leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips and I kissed her back.

"God, I missed your lips Buck". 

"Me too doll". 

We made out for a while til we heard the sound of a throat clearing. 

We look up and saw Steve. 

"Hi you two?"

"Hey Steve". 

"I see you two made up". 

"We're taking things slow".

"Alright that doesn't look slow", he laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Scarlett   
It's been nice with Bucky again and it's like old times. We've been bowling, eating at the diner and seeing movies. Everything we used to do. 

It was nearing my birthday and Bucky's hair was starting to get longer and I loved it. I loved running my hands through it.

I loved how he cuddled into me when I did play with his hair. 

"Hey, I've been thinking". I said getting his attention. 

"About what doll?"

"We should be official again". 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I missed that most, calling you mine and you calling me yours.". 

"I've missed that too". 

I kissed him sweetly and he pressed his forehead against mine. 

"We should probably get out of bed and I need to head home. It's Sunday. I have church and dinner with the family tonight". 

"Sweetheart, can't you at least skip church. I'd rather have you in my bed as long as I can. Kissing and cuddling you". 

"You know my folks would kill me if I missed church."

"I know doll". 

"I'll see you tommorow okay?"

I kissed him and he kissed me back. 

"Alright doll. Text me when you get home". 

"I will". 

I grabbed my purse and I kissed him once more and I locked the house door on my way out. I got into my truck and backed out of the drive way. 

I waved to the people on my way home and as I pull up I see an ambulance. I quickly turn the truck off and I run inside the house. 

"What happened?"

"You're mother just passed out", said my dad. 

The paramedics pick her up on the stretcher and put her in the ambulance. My dad is in his truck and drives to the hospital.

I grab my phone and call Bucky already crying and shaking.

"Doll, are you okay?"

"My m-mom went to the hospital. My dad found her passed out on the floor in the kitchen". 

"Fuck, baby. I'll be over there with Steve okay."

"Alright". 

"Will you watch the kids Scar?" Asked my brother Scott. 

"Yeah Bucky and Steve are coming over". 

"Alright. We'll let you know okay". 

Then my brothers and wives left and it was me and the kids. 

I put on some kiddie program for them to watch while I made them food. I heard the screen door open and I look up and see Steve and Bucky and I turn the stove top off and Steve hugs me.

"I'll feed them okay Scar. I'm so sorry. I really good she's okay", says Steve taking bowls for the kids's Mac and cheese. 

Me and Bucky walk outside and we sit on the edge of the porch facing the barn. 

He takes me into his arms and I cry against his chest. 

"I'm so sorry baby doll."

"Stay with me tonight. I don't think I can be here with just the kids. They don't really even know what's going on. They just know their grandma isn't feeling good".

"Course doll. I'll stay as long as you what me to". 

"I wish you were staying in my bed on better terms". 

"Me too sweetheart". 

"Let's go in and I guess watch a movie with the kids". 

"I don't know what I'd do without her".

"I know sweetheart". 

We went inside and Steve was on the couch and the kids were quiet. We sat next to Steve and I laid my head on Bucky's shoulder and I closed my eyes. 

I heard the house phone ring and I got up to answer it. 

"How's mom?"

"Scarlett, mom's got cancer. And it's stage 4". 

"What's she have?"

"Liver cancer". 

"Can we get her chemo?"

"The doctor said it probably won't help". 

"Can we at least try?"

"We're going to ask mom when she wakes up. We'll talk later okay". 

"Alright". 

I hung the phone up and slid down the wall.

Cancer. Stage 4. My mom was going to die and soon. Fuck. 

"Fuck". I scream and I feel Bucky pick me up. 

"My mom's got stage 4 liver cancer". 

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do something". 

"We need to get the kids to bed". 

"Me and Steve will do that. Okay? You just head upstairs". 

"Okay". 

I walk upstairs and lay in bed and before long I see Bucky and he kisses my forehead. 

"I'll run you a bath okay?"

"Okay". 

I wait while he makes me a bath. 

"Doll, it's ready".

"Join me?"

"Are you sure doll?"

"Yes". 

"Okay". 

Bucky gets in first and then me and I breathe a sigh of relief. Bucky being here helps a lot. I lay back against his chest and he kisses my shoulders. 

"I'll always be here Scarlett. I'm not leaving you again". 

"I love you James Buchanan Barnes."

"I love you too Scarlett Rosie Harrison". 

I turned in his arms and he kissed me. 

"I'll always love you doll".

"Me too". 

I ran my hands through his hair and he pressed me against him harder. 

"Scarlett, I know this isn't the right time but-". 

"It's okay Bucky. I need you too. It's been way too long".


	15. Chapter 15

Scarlett   
It's been nice with Bucky again and it's like old times. We've been bowling, eating at the diner and seeing movies. Everything we used to do. 

It was nearing my birthday and Bucky's hair was starting to get longer and I loved it. I loved running my hands through it.

I loved how he cuddled into me when I did play with his hair. 

"Hey, I've been thinking". I said getting his attention. 

"About what doll?"

"We should be official again". 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I missed that most, calling you mine and you calling me yours.". 

"I've missed that too". 

I kissed him sweetly and he pressed his forehead against mine. 

"We should probably get out of bed and I need to head home. It's Sunday. I have church and dinner with the family tonight". 

"Sweetheart, can't you at least skip church. I'd rather have you in my bed as long as I can. Kissing and cuddling you". 

"You know my folks would kill me if I missed church."

"I know doll". 

"I'll see you tommorow okay?"

I kissed him and he kissed me back. 

"Alright doll. Text me when you get home". 

"I will". 

I grabbed my purse and I kissed him once more and I locked the house door on my way out. I got into my truck and backed out of the drive way. 

I waved to the people on my way home and as I pull up I see an ambulance. I quickly turn the truck off and I run inside the house. 

"What happened?"

"You're mother just passed out", said my dad. 

The paramedics pick her up on the stretcher and put her in the ambulance. My dad is in his truck and drives to the hospital.

I grab my phone and call Bucky already crying and shaking.

"Doll, are you okay?"

"My m-mom went to the hospital. My dad found her passed out on the floor in the kitchen". 

"Fuck, baby. I'll be over there with Steve okay."

"Alright". 

"Will you watch the kids Scar?" Asked my brother Scott. 

"Yeah Bucky and Steve are coming over". 

"Alright. We'll let you know okay". 

Then my brothers and wives left and it was me and the kids. 

I put on some kiddie program for them to watch while I made them food. I heard the screen door open and I look up and see Steve and Bucky and I turn the stove top off and Steve hugs me.

"I'll feed them okay Scar. I'm so sorry. I really good she's okay", says Steve taking bowls for the kids's Mac and cheese. 

Me and Bucky walk outside and we sit on the edge of the porch facing the barn. 

He takes me into his arms and I cry against his chest. 

"I'm so sorry baby doll."

"Stay with me tonight. I don't think I can be here with just the kids. They don't really even know what's going on. They just know their grandma isn't feeling good".

"Course doll. I'll stay as long as you what me to". 

"I wish you were staying in my bed on better terms". 

"Me too sweetheart". 

"Let's go in and I guess watch a movie with the kids". 

"I don't know what I'd do without her".

"I know sweetheart". 

We went inside and Steve was on the couch and the kids were quiet. We sat next to Steve and I laid my head on Bucky's shoulder and I closed my eyes. 

I heard the house phone ring and I got up to answer it. 

"How's mom?"

"Scarlett, mom's got cancer. And it's stage 4". 

"What's she have?"

"Liver cancer". 

"Can we get her chemo?"

"The doctor said it probably won't help". 

"Can we at least try?"

"We're going to ask mom when she wakes up. We'll talk later okay". 

"Alright". 

I hung the phone up and slid down the wall.

Cancer. Stage 4. My mom was going to die and soon. Fuck. 

"Fuck". I scream and I feel Bucky pick me up. 

"My mom's got stage 4 liver cancer". 

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do something". 

"We need to get the kids to bed". 

"Me and Steve will do that. Okay? You just head upstairs". 

"Okay". 

I walk upstairs and lay in bed and before long I see Bucky and he kisses my forehead. 

"I'll run you a bath okay?"

"Okay". 

I wait while he makes me a bath. 

"Doll, it's ready".

"Join me?"

"Are you sure doll?"

"Yes". 

"Okay". 

Bucky gets in first and then me and I breathe a sigh of relief. Bucky being here helps a lot. I lay back against his chest and he kisses my shoulders. 

"I'll always be here Scarlett. I'm not leaving you again". 

"I love you James Buchanan Barnes."

"I love you too Scarlett Rosie Harrison". 

I turned in his arms and he kissed me. 

"I'll always love you doll".

"Me too". 

I ran my hands through his hair and he pressed me against him harder. 

"Scarlett, I know this isn't the right time but-". 

"It's okay Bucky. I need you too. It's been way too long".


	16. Chapter 16

Bucky  
I lifted her out of the run and carried her to the bed and I laid her down.

I kissed her lips and ran my hands over her body. I missed touching her bare skin under my fingers. I smiled at her. 

"I love you so much angel". 

"I love you so much my Bucky". 

"Are you sure about this. I don't want to rush anything your not ready for". 

"No, I'm ready."

I kissed her again and she pulled me down to her and I gently moved her legs and pushed into her. 

"Scarlett. I don't know how long I can go. It's been so long". 

"It's okay darling. I'm the same. I'm not going to judge you. I'm just happy you're back. And I have you all to myself tonight. I'll worry about everything later. We have this tonight". 

We kissed and touched and everything else and I laid beside her. 

"I missed this". 

"Me too. I hope we didn't wake the kids", she laughed. 

"If we did we can let Steve take care of them. Like you said this is about us tonight". 

"Steve is a really good babysitter, despite being an only child". 

"I hope one day we can have a family doll. Right here in this house". 

"You still want a family with me?"

"I never stopped thinking about it actually. We can have a big family". 

"Slow down a bit", she laughed. 

Even her laugh sounded angelic. I was so in love with this woman after all these years. I knew she was the one for me. 

"We should probably get some sleep doll. I'll drive you to the hospital tommorow". 

She cuddled up to me and I turned off the lamp and wrapped my arms around her. 

"Thank you for everything Bucky. You don't know how much I'm gonna need you and Steve". 

"We're always here for you doll".


	17. Chapter 17

Scarlett   
I wake up because I heard some voices downstairs. I notice Bucky's arms are still around me. He lets out a hum and I feel his chest vibrate. 

"Good morning angel. You always looked so beautiful in the morning. I can't wait til one day maybe we're married and I get to wake up with you in my arms everyday". 

"You saying stuff like that, makes me think you're proposing". 

"Who knows". 

I get up and I start getting dressed and I throw a shirt on. Bucky gets dressed and we walked downstairs. 

"So you two slept in I see", said Scott.

I looked down and realized I was wearing Bucky's shirt. 

"Has mom woken up yet?"

"When we left last night she wasn't but dad said she was and she's in shock about the news.". 

"Me, Bucky and Steve are headed to the hospital is that okay?"

"Yeah, shes been asking about you?"

"Alright. I'll grab food at the diner later", I said. 

Me, Steve and Bucky piled into Bucky's truck and we grabbed to go breakfasts and made our way to the hospital. 

I walk yo to the desk.

"I here to see my mother June Harrison". 

"Room 502 dear".

"Thank you". 

The three of us take the elevator up to the fifth floor and I felt Bucky grab my hand as we walked into her room.

"Hey mom", I said trying not to cry". 

"Hey sweetheart. I see you and Bucky are together".

"Yeah officially as of last nigh. 

"Hi Steve. Hi Bucky".

"Hey, June". 

"How're you feeling mom?"

"I don't really know right now. I'm still kinda in shock". 

"That's okay. It took us all by surprise mom."

"I love you sweetheart. I hope before I do go that I'll get to see you get married". 

"I know mom me too". 

Deep down I didn't know when that would be.

I stayed and talked with her for a while and my dad said it was time for her to rest. He walked into the hall with us.

"Your mother has decided to try chemo so we'll see what happens next. She'll stay here for a week and then it'll be outpatient chemo. I told your brothers to watch over you. Also Bucky and Steve watch over my daughter too. I won't be home as much."

"It's okay daddy. Mom needs you here with her. We have everything at home just fine. I'll probably have Bucky and Steve over a lot too". 

"I know hun. I just really need everyone to pray for your mother".

"I know". 

"Do you need anything to eat David?"

"No, I had breakfast earlier but thanks". 

"Alright, we're heading out and probably going to hang around town. Let me know if anything new changes or something". 

"Alright sweetie". 

We walked out of the hospital and Steve got a phone call. 

"So, Scarlett wanna meet Peggy?"

"Sure, is she here?"

"She's about to land at the airport". 

"Alright let's go".


	18. Chapter 18

Steve   
We made it to the airport and we walked inside and I looked for Peggy and I see her by the baggage claim. 

"Steven".

"Peggy". 

I hug her tightly and I kiss her lips. 

"I'm so happy you're here Pegs". 

"Me too, I missed you so much". 

"Peggy, this is Scarlett Harrison". 

"You're so pretty". 

"So are you Peggy". 

"So things are kinda unexpected right now". 

"Oh?"

"My mother has cancer and probably won't make it".

"I'm so sorry dear". 

"Thanks". 

"How about we maybe go to the diner for diner and maybe a horse ride at Scarlett's". 

"That sounds really great", said Peggy. 

We pile into Bucky's truck and drove to the diner and sit at our booth. 

"So double date tonight fellas", said Daisy. 

"Yupp Peggy this is Daisy. Daisy, Peggy Carter". 

"Nice to meet you, Peggy".

"You too". 

I smiled even though it was a tough time for us as a group but it was also a good time as well. I had Peggy. 

Also Bucky and Scarlett were back and stronger than ever. We'd make it though this. Speaking of the couple they looked so in love and it was beautiful. I'm so happy for them. 

After we finished eating, we drive to Scarlett's and Scarlett finds a horse for Peggy a palomino named Spirit after the movie. We rode through the woods and talked and laughed. Bucky's and Scarlett's horses seemed to be pretty close. 

'Maybe because their riders were back together'. 

We stopped at the creek and we stuck in our feet in the water then laid the blanket we took with us out and laid on it. I look over and Scarlett was on Bucky's lap kissing and I look over and Peggy's tugging me to her and I kiss her.

It was a warm afternoon but it was a perfect day out.


	19. Chapter 19

Scarlett   
It's been 3 weeks since my mom started her chemo and since me and Bucky have been together. 

Peggy Carter had come to see Steve earlier then we expected and I was happy for him. He deserved to be this happy. 

Also, that meant neither of these men were on the market anymore. I know the girls in town were jealous but oh well. 

Knowing I was Bucky's girl made me so happy. After those few years apart we were together again. 

And tonight I was in Bucky's arms and we were going over my birthday plans that were next week. I would be turning 25. 

This would probably be the last birthday with my mother but I know she's trying to fight so hard. I can tell. I know she's fighting to see me the last of her children to be married. To know I was taken care of and happy. 

I wanted to tell her I was happy. Happier than I've been in years. I had my true love back. 

"So, you'll be 25 next week doll."

"Yup, I'm getting old". 

"No, you're just becoming more beautiful". 

He kissed my shoulder as I lay against his chest. 

"We should probably go get some food". 

"Or we could order something and put a movie on". 

"It's not like we'll pay attention to whatever movie we put on", he said laughing.

"That's true but oh well". 

"How can I concentrate on anything that isn't you though love. You're my everything". 

"I love you". 

"I love you too sweetheart". 

We order pizza and eat some of it and then the box is tossed aside and movie forgotten as he hovers over me and we just make out in his bed. 

"Hey you two". 

We pull apart and I fix my hair and see Winifred standing there with a pitcher of sweet tea. 

"Figured you two might be parched". 

"Um, thanks mom". 

"Welcome. Next time, close the door". 

He pounced back on my mouth with the sweet tea forgotten for some time.


	20. Chapter 20

Bucky   
Today was Scarlett's birthday and I had the perfect present for her. I just needed to ask her dad. 

I made sure she wasn't home. I walked into the house and saw David getting things ready for her party. 

"Sir, I need to ask you something". 

"Okay son what is it?"

"I wanted to ask your permission to marry your daughter". 

"Course Bucky. I'm surprised it took you this long to ask me". 

"Me too honestly but I wanted this to be a good birthday for her". 

"I'm sure it will". 

"Thank you sir". 

"Are you asking her tonight?"

"Yes. I want everyone to see and her mother to see so she knows I'll take good care of her daughter."

"You've always been the one that we knew would the one for her. Seeing you all three grow up together has been something. I'm so happy you're asking her to marry you.". 

"Well I better go. I have a while til I see her and if I see her now, I'll probably ruin it and ask her now."

"See you tonight Bucky". 

I drove back to my house and I told my mom and Becca my plans tonight and I packed a basket with all the things we had on the first time we made love on her birthday. 

I told Sarah and I told all her brothers too. The closer to the party it became the more nervous I got. 

Tonight I was asking this women to be my mine forever.


	21. Chapter 21

Scarlett   
It was like an hour til my party and I haven't seen Bucky all day. I needed to tell him something. I had missed my period and I was 3 weeks pregnant. 

I finished setting things up and it was party time and I see everyone pulling up and I see my boyfriend looking fine in tight blue jeans, a white tshirt and his black motorcycle boots. 

He walks over to me and I inhale his smell and he looks and smells so good. I'd skip my party just to have my way with him. 

"Happy birthday, my beautiful angel". 

"Thanks, handsome". 

It got dark and the moon was out and I was alive. I was dancing and drinking and having fun. Bucky had me on the dance floor so much. I had to take my shoes off. 

Even my mom was smiling.

Bucky held me close as we danced to a slow country song and I laid my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat and I felt tears sting my eyes. 

He pulls apart and he whispers in my ear. 

"Close your eyes sweetheart".

I did as he said and I hear the opening chords of Ed Sheeran's song Perfect and I wondered what was going on. 

"Open them doll". 

There was Bucky on one knee and holding a ring box. 

"Bucky", I whispered. 

"Scarlett, I've known you my whole life practically and I knew I loved you so many years ago. I have so many words and things I could say. But I want you in my life forever and I want to wake up to you. I want to see you in the kitchen in just a tshirt of mine. I want a family with you. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Bucky. Yes I'll marry you and I have to tell you about that family part". He slipped the ring on my finger. 

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant. 3 weeks pregnant". 

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yes Bucky. Yes you are". 

"You've made me so happy princess". 

"Best birthday ever", I whispered as we danced to a version of Can't Help Falling In love. 

"It's not over yet". 

As the party winded down and people congratulated us and I was smiling so much. 

When the party was over, Bucky drove us to though the woods and stopped along the lands end. He grabbed a basket and he set everything up on the ground. 

"I had the bottle of wine changed out for strawberry soda". 

"I love it". 

"The first time we ever made love was here". 

"And when we told each other we loved each other".

"Make love to me Bucky. I need you". 

"I need you too doll". 

We took our clothes off slowly, exploring skin and claiming each other in ways we've never done. 

We lay there naked and bare to the warm summer night. I was going to be married to my soul mate. I laid my head on his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	22. Chapter 22

2 months later....

Scarlett 

Today was the day. I was getting married. Unfortunately my mother passed before she could see today. But I knew she was looking down from heaven. 

She died being surrounded by everyone she loved and who loved her. 

I miss her so much but I know she's not in pain anymore and I told dad to go see the world for me and he has been. The house, and the barn were me and Bucky's. 

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing the dress my mom had made for me when me and Bucky started talking again. I guess she knew all along just like my dad. 

My maid of honor was Peggy. We've grown so close as friends and Daisy was fine with being a bridesmaid. She understood. 

I was so happy they put waterproof mascara on me because I was going to cry it all off if it wasn't. 

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Barnes?"

I took a deep breath smiled. I nodded and I hooked my arm around my dads and he walked me down the aisle. We had decided on having a rustic wedding here at the farm in the woods. 

As I walked down the aisle, I looked at everyone I knew. The whole town pretty much showed up. After all it was a small town. 

I looked ahead of me and I saw Bucky and Steve and all my brothers. 

I looked back to Bucky and he was crying. I started crying at that fact.

My dad turned towards me. 

"You're mother would be so proud". 

"I'm sure she's watching from heaven daddy", I whispered. 

He handed me to Bucky and Bucky helped me up. 

"You look so beautiful". 

"You look handsome". 

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two people into one. These two individuals have definitely turned some heads in this town and had some troubles but they have always overcame them together. Now let's have the rings please. 

The rings were brought up and we each took one. 

"James Buchanan Barnes, do you this woman as your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do". 

"And do you, Scarlett Rosie Harrison take this man as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do". 

"I announce to you Mr. and Mrs. James Barnes. You may kiss the bride".

He dipped me and kissed me. 

I was married and I saw the sun side on the empty seat I had left in memory of my mom. 

'I love you too mom'. 

After our first dance. We had cake and threw the bouquet and Peggy caught it and me and Bucky laughed. Those two were already engaged. They got engaged last month on Steve's birthday. 

We said goodbye to everyone and made our way to our honeymoon in the Caribbean's believe it or not. It was a gift from Peggy. 

We sat on the plane and started thinking about the rest of our lives.


End file.
